Tinsel Town
by Tonyahuqt03
Summary: Christmas theme Fast and Furious. Letty & Dom spend their first Christmas on the lam.


A/N: This takes place in my The Reason/Time Heals verse where Letty and Dom have a kid named Zan. They are on the run from the cops since the end the first movie. This is a holiday stand alone so you don't have to read those to get this.

* * *

Dom watched Letty put up the little plastic tree on the coffee table of the shabby hotel they were staying in just outside of the capital city in Belize. He looked at his son sitting on the ugly tan carpet covered in silver tinsel laughing. How Letty found tinsel in Belize Dom would never know. This would be their first Christmas as a family. She hummed quietly to herself as she added ornaments on the tree.

Little did the world know that Letty Ortiz was a Christmas freak. When December 25th came around Letty Ortiz changed into a different person. Her wardrobe would change from black to red and green. He normal "fuck off" look would change into "peace on earth and goodwill towards men". Her music changed from the Latin hip hop beats of Cyrpess Hill to the jolly sounds of Bing Crosby. She took her tree trimming seriously, no one even her beloved Abuelita was allowed to touch her tree. Each present was wrapped with such precision that no one ever wanted to open her gifts because the wrapping was so perfect. Dom was pretty sure that Letty was a Christmas psychic. She always knew what to get everyone. He felt like shit for depriving Letty of her Christmas wonderland. They both were on the lam from the feds. If he had listened and hadn't been so stubborn maybe his son's first Christmas wouldn't be spent in a shit hotel in a country away from family.

"_Letty." Mia whined. "Just pick one." _

_Letty ignored Mia's whining and continued walking down the isle checking out the Christmas trees. "I can't just pick one Mia..."_

"_Letty we been here for two hours...They all look the same green and piney!"_

_Letty did about face and acted as if she was covering the ears of the trees. "Don't listen to Mia the Christmas Grinch. She didn't mean it. You're each special in your own way." She whispered to the tree._

"_I'm not a Grinch. I just don't see the point of spending two hours looking for a tree."_

"_Says the girl who spends two hours shopping for cranberry not red strapey scandals."_

"_There's a difference, cranberry is richer than red..."_

"_And there a difference between a blue spruce and douglas fur..."_

"_They still all look green and piney to me."_

"_Well cranberry is red."_

_Letty stopped in her tracks making Mia bump into her. "This is the one." She wiggled between a couple of trees to get to her perfect one._ "_Mia check it out."_

_Mia stared up at the tree. "Lett, its too big, there no way that's fitting in the house."_

"_Vince! Watch it!" Letty ordered. "Dom move to the left... No Dom your other left." She barked. _

_Mia sat on the bench laughing at the boys trying to get Letty's tree in the house. "I told you it was too big."_

"_I can't hear Mia the Christmas Grinch... Seriously V if any more needles fall off Imma kick you your ass."_

"_What happen to peace on earth good will towards men." Vince grumbled as he shifted the tree in his arms._

"_I have all kinds of Christmas cheer, V but if you fuck up my tree I will roast your chestnuts on an open fire."_

_Letty squeezes by Vince and Dom to get in the house. Just in time to see Leon plop down a box of ornaments. "Careful with those." She bent down to check on her Christmas treasures. "Some of these are worth more than you."_

_Leon smiled. "Doubtful." He said bumping her knocking her off balance. _

_Jesse came in with a armful of groceries. "Can someone help me out here?" He said balancing one bag on his knee. Letty grabbed a bag from him. She dug in the bag and frowned. "Can cranberries?"_

_Jesse shrugged his shoulders and headed to the kitchen. "What's wrong with can cranberries. I kinda like the way the plop out."_

_I can't string can cranberries on the tree." Letty turned Jesse around and pushed him out the door. "Fresh cranberries, Jesse." He waved a dismissing hand at her. _

"_Letty where do you want it?" Dom barked out. He and Vince finally got the tree in the door. _

_She bit her bottom lip. "Umm... don't know." She answered looking around the house._

"_You don't know? Letty I'm holding a fucking tree make up your mind!"_

_Tapping her finger on her chin Letty looked around the living room think of the best place. "In front of the front window."_

_Vince and Dom nodded and headed towards the front of the house with Letty on their heels. She watched with a careful eye as they sat down the tree. "Turn it around a bit."_

_The boys did as they were told. "No go the other way." They turned it the other way. "Turn it back."  
Dom stepped away from the tree. "It's fine, Letty." He said wiping his hands on his pants._

_Letty rolled her eyes. "Thank you Domebenezer Scrooge." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a swat on the butt. _

_Dom woke up to find Letty not next to him. He looked at the clock it was 3 in the morning. He grabbed a shirt and walked downstairs. "You still working on that thing?" He asked gruffly._

_She turned and smiled at him. "Come and put the star up for me." _

_Dom got the stool from the closet. _

"_My Dad bought this in Heidelberg, Germany. We were station at Nachrichten Kaserne. It was the last Christmas I spent with my mom before she left us. We had just moved there a few days before Christmas and I was worried that Santa wouldn't be able to find me. So my Dad bought this star so that Santa would know where to find me." Letty gently traced the star with her fingers. "After she left I would hang the star in the window to what ever base we moved to so she could find us." Letty handed him the star._

_Dom looked at it for a moment. "And why do you hang it now?"_

_Letty shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. I guess I'm still that little girl who wants her mom to find her." She stuck her thumbs in her belt loop staring at the floor. "Pretty dumb?"_

_Dom grabbed her elbow and pulled her to him. "Lett, its not dumb to want your mom at Christmas."_

_Letty rested her head on Dom's chest. "Thanks for putting up with my Christmas madness Domebenezer." _

_Dom kissed her on the top of her head. "You know I would do anything for you. Even deal with your Christmas madness."_

"Dom get the lights." Letty said smiling holding Zan on her hips. He clicked off the lights and the room lit up with the twinkle lights. Zan cooed loudly and clapped his hands at the tree.

"Not bad huh kiddo?" Letty asked the baby. He babbled happily in response. "Whatta you think, Dom?" She turned to him.

Dom just stood there mesmerized at the sight of the women he loved and his son. How the light made their faces glow. If Dom didn't know Letty he would of said she was angelic they way the light haloed her head.

"It's great Lett." He said with his throat catching a little. Letty out stretched her hand to him and led him to the window.

"Look." She pointed. He looked out the window to the church across the street. There was a live Nativity going on. He watched as the three wise men brought the gifts to the baby Jesus. He felt Letty's hand wrap around his. "Feliz Navidad." She whispered in his ear. Dom squeezed her hand tighter. "Merry Christmas Letty."

* * *

It's been a while since I wrote anything. Wanted to do a Holiday themed F&F. So I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday.


End file.
